Officer Down!
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: My first CSI: New York fic, hope it's not too bad. Chapter 4 is up, and it is FINISHED! I don't own CSI: New York, and please R&R!
1. That Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Just a fic I came up with when watching reruns of CSI: New York, and I was watching the episode where Mac goes to Chicago, and this guy, can't remember his name, is trying to date Stella, and they figure out he's using her to get to Mac

Just a fic I came up with when watching reruns of CSI: New York, and I was watching the episode where Mac goes to Chicago, and this guy, can't remember his name, is trying to date Stella, and they figure out he's using her to get to Mac. I missed the rest of it, but caught the ending where Mac ends up sitting in a chair with guns around him and then all hell breaks loose. Here's a way I thought it could've gone, and, as always, has SMacked!!

Author's Note: Oh yeah, and pretend this happened after Mac was kidnapped, you know, in the season finale, and woke up in that car, and stuff, thanks!!

Mac sat there, tied up and his kidnapper was yelling at his brother not to open the door, as when the door opened, a gun would shoot whoever walked in. The door opened, and a shot rang out. Then, all hell broke loose. Mac jumped up and grabbed a gun, shooting the kidnapper in the leg. Flack ran in and as the kidnapper was dragged away, he said to Mac,

"What the hell was that? We're trained to kill, I thought,"

"Yeah, but they've lost enough,"

Just then, Lindsey's yell got their attention.

"Get me a medic NOW!" She yelled, and Danny jogged over to her.

"What's up? Are you hurt?"

"It's not me!" Lindsey exclaimed, and then Danny yelled over his shoulder,

"Where in the hell is that medic?"

"What? What happened?" Flack said, walking over to them.

He stopped in his tracks and yelled the two words that would get any medic there as fast as they could, and also stopped the heart of most cops and officers.

"Officer down! Officer down! Get a medic here STAT!"

Mac was breathing heavy, trying to process what had just happened, and his eyes scoured the scene, taking in how much damage was being done to his scene. Then, Flack's yell penetrated his thoughts and he thought,

"_Oh God, who is it now?"_

He grabbed a medic and led them in. When they loaded the prone figure up onto the stretcher, he recognized the curly, unruly brown hair. It was the hair of Stella Bonasera, his partner, his best friend and his coworker. He gasped,

"Oh my God,"

He stood there, shocked while Lindsey and Danny hopped into the ambulance next to her. Flack went to stand next to him and Mac noticed that he had some blood on his hands.

"I thought she was wearing a vest," Mac growled, and Flack raised his hands in surrender and said,

"She was, the bullet penetrated the vest."

"How in the hell did that happen?"

"It was a hard bullet, homemade."

"Dang it," Mac said under his breath and then Flack drove him over to the hospital.

I know, it's not that long, but then again, none of my over-one-chapter stories are very long chapter-length wise, and I'm sorry 'bout that. Well, please, please review, and maaaaybe it'll get the next chapter written faster!! Thanks for reading!!


	2. He Can't Live Without Her

On the way, he kept thinking about how he couldn't live without his best friend

Well, here's the next chapter, thanks to all of those who reviewed, you guys rock!!

On the way, he kept thinking about how he couldn't live without his best friend. She was the one who helped him through everything, losing Claire, his pathetic dating life, and everything else.

She was his confidant, and she was, well, his. He realized with a start that he had been denying the whole time that he was attracted to her, and when he had built the walls around his heart, she was already inside. Boy was it confusing, but Mac Taylor knew one thing. He loved Stella Bonasera, and didn't know how he would live without her.

Flack pulled up to the hospital and the two men strode inside to the waiting room. They saw Lindsey and Danny sitting there, and walked up next to them.

"How is she?" Flack asked, as Mac's voice was constricted.

"We don't know, they haven't said anything, yet," Danny muttered.

He wrapped an arm around Lindsey, trying to comfort her, as she was scared to death for her friend.

They all sat there, just waiting and waiting for the doctor to finally come out, telling them the news about Stella, whether it be good or bad.

Finally, a doctor came out and walked towards them, saying,

"You all here for…?"

"Yes," Mac said simply, interrupting him, as he knew what he was going to say, and the doctor nodded.

"Well, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid that we lost Ms. Stellar, she has passed away."

They all stood there shocked, and the doctor took a few steps back to give them privacy.

"But, but, how? It, it wasn't that bad," Lindsey whispered.

Danny hugged her, as she was trying not to cry. Flack put a hand on Mac's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

OMG, I am so mean!! Ha, and a poet!! Sorry, shameless plug, just realized that it was a rhyme. Well, I know it's so short, but I had to end it like that, to make all you people review!! Naw, just kidding, I just like to be suspenseful. Well, thanks for reading, and press that little purple button down there, you know you wanna!!


	3. Stellar, not Stella

Just then, a familiar voice came from behind them, saying,

Dun duh duh da! Here is the next chapter!! Oh, and the people who reviewed, they are my best friends!!

Just then, a familiar voice came from behind them, saying,

"Mac! Are you all right? I just heard…"

The four spun around and there stood Stella Bonasera, breathing a little heavy.

"Stella, you're alive!" Lindsey gasped, and ran to her.

She barreled into her, hugging her tightly.

"Whoa, it's not like I was going to die, or anything," Stella said, and hugged her.

"Well, the doctor said that you had died," Danny said.

He strode up next to them and Stella let Lindsey go so she could hug Danny.

Stella laughed and Flack strode up and said,

"The doctor said that a Ms. Stellar died, not our Stella,"

He put an arm around Stella's shoulder and she winced, saying,

"Uh, Don, my shoulder,"

"Oh, sorry!" He exclaimed, jumping back.

She grinned and shrugged. She looked around for Mac and said,

"Hey, where'd he go? Is he all right?"

"Yeah, he's fine," Danny said, and Flack added,

"And it beats me to where he went, probably needed some air from this hospital, smells too much like death,"

"Yeah, probably," Stella mused, and then the four walked out.

When they reached the parking lot, Danny and Lindsey went home, and Flack left too after Stella had to persuade him that she could drive herself. She waved him off, and then went to check out the garden in the back. She spotted a pretty flower and crouched to pick it up when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

She stood up and recognized the something.

"Mac!" She called over to him, and he kept striding towards her.

What's gonna happen? Seriously, what's gonna happen? I have no clue, haven't started the next chapter, which is gonna be the final one. Thanks so much for reading, and hopefully I won't disappoint you in the final chapter. Oh, and, at the risk of repeating myself, go on and click on that little purple button, you KNOW you wanna!!


	4. Wow is Right

She opened her mouth to say something when he reached her, but instead he reached out and grabbed her head between his hands and pulled her face to his

Finally, the final chapter!! Hope you all enjoy, finally you get SMacked!! Or whatever else we call it, Mac/Stella, Mac and Stella, Stella and Mac, Stella/Mac, whatever. Enjoy!!

She opened her mouth to say something when he reached her, but instead he reached out and grabbed her head between his hands and pulled her face to his. He crushed his lips to hers and his hands tangled in his hair, holding her face securely to his.

At first she resisted, shocked out of her mind, and then she surrendered to him and wrapped her arms around him, put one hand on the back of his head and the other one wrapped around his neck. She kissed him back, and then they backed away when air became an issue.

"Wow," She whispered, and he smiled and laughed tentatively.

"Wow is right," He said, and then eased back, saying,

"I'm sorry, Stella, that was uncalled for, I just, I just,"

She put a finger to his lips and said softly,

"I know, you thought you lost me, and it was just an, an empty, horrible, despairing feeling. Believe me I know,"

He looked at her, confused, and then a dawning expression came over his face and he buried his face in her shoulder and hair, saying,

"When I was kidnapped,"

"Yeah, take that feeling you had and add guilt that I had let it happen, and you've got a good picture of how I felt,"

"I'm sorry," He murmured, and she drew back, framing his face with her hands and saying,

"No, Mac, it wasn't your fault,"

"I know, but I just feel horrible knowing you suffered too,"

She smiled and laid her brow on his and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and the kissed her gently before easing back and escorting her to the car and they went home, to Mac's place.

Later, curled up on the couch, arms wrapped around each other they each had a bowl of popcorn, a few cans of pop and a blanket wrapped around them both. They settled down and watched a few movies before they both conked out.

The End.

Hope you liked it, the end's a little short, but I couldn't come up with anything else that could happen. Thanks so much for reading, and if you read it, please review!! PLEASE!! You know you wanna!!


End file.
